1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, medium, and method for displaying the downloading progress of data, and more particularly, to an apparatus, medium, and method for displaying the downloading progress of software in an auxiliary display window when downloading software to a digital broadcast receiver (e.g., a set-top box).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two downloading techniques, i.e., a foreground downloading technique and a background downloading technique.
In the foreground downloading technique, a TV receiver is used during downloading, while a user is watching TV. Thus, the user is interrupted while watching TV as the download progresses.
In addition, the foreground downloading technique is implemented in two ways: the downloading status can be displayed on the TV screen when a digital broadcast receiver is in an operating mode; and the downloading status isn't displayed on the TV screen when the digital broadcast receiver is in a standby mode.
In the background downloading technique, even while a user is watching TV, a downloading task is performed without interfering with the user's viewing, and the user doesn't notice that downloading is under way.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional TV screen on which a download progress is displayed. Referring to FIG. 1, when the downloading begins, a message indicating that data is currently being downloaded and a progress bar indicating the download progress are displayed on the TV screen.
However, if the downloading is initiated while a user is not watching TV, the user will not know about the downloading until he or she views the download display window on the TV screen, after turning on the TV.
Accordingly, the user has no option but to watch the download display window until the data download is complete or to check whether the downloading is completed by switching channels while watching a broadcast program of another channel.
Therefore, typically, the user must turn on the TV (or a device connected to a video output port) in order to check whether the data download is complete. When the user watches a broadcast program of a channel other than the channel where the data is being downloaded, he or she must switch channels to see if the data download is complete, which is burdensome.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002-067283 discloses a remote controller having a state indicator which displays the data download progress by way of a vertical bar or a percent indicator. However, the disclosed technique requires that the remote controller be located close to the user, for the user to identify whether the data download is complete. In addition, the disclosed technique also requires that the remote controller include a display device exclusively used for displaying the progress of the data download, and thus, the manufacturing costs of the remote controller may undesirably increase.